Outlaws
by BlowUp-Louder
Summary: Outlaws es un bar frecuentado por enemigos de la ley, donde Eren Jaeger es un barman que busca ganar la simpatía y la propina de la mayoría de los clientes para pagar sus estudios, a su vez, Rivaille pertenece a un grupo de contrabandistas perseguido por la ley que tiene por punto de reunión el Outlaws.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin, junto con todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hijame Isayama, yo sólo tomos prestados sus personajes para (in)sana diversión.

* * *

Prólogo.

Eran apenas las diecinueve horas cuando Eren ingresó al local, que a esa hora a pesar de estar abierto, apenas tenía gente. Un grupo pequeño conformado por tres personas se hallaba al fondo. Eren los identificó rápidamente porque siempre estaban ahí, se trataba de una pandilla de la cual sabía poco más que los nombres. Más personas, a quienes no conocía también ocupaban discretos lugares. Sin perder más tiempo, se fue tras el mesón dejando algunas bolsas.

- Hey Eren, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? - Una voz conocida con tono molesto apareció detrás de él.

- Sí, limones, menta y jengibre, ¿No? - Contestó con una sonrisa calma a su mejor amigo, Jean, a lo que este asintió desempacando la mercadería con ayuda del ojiverde.

-Esos bastardos esperan que preparemos tragos toda la noche, pero siempre se olvidan de comprar toda esta mierda, ¿No? - Con una expresión de fastidio, Jean se arremangó la camisa roja que hacía parte de su uniforme de barman, con la intención de comenzar a cortar limones y dejarlos listos para futuros tragos.

-A la próxima vez que vayan ellos a comprar. - Añadió con falsa molestia, para luego dejar escapar una risilla, porque sabía que nunca se atreverían a decirle algo así a sus jefes, a quienes en realidad no temían, pero si respetaban.

Outlaws era un bar que hacía bastante honor a su nombre, quienes frecuentaban el lugar eran en mayoría forajidos, pandilleros, narcotraficantes, o por ponerlo de otro modo, enemigos de la ley. Pixis, quien manejaban el bar, no siempre se mantenía al margen de lo que sucedía ahí, muchas veces participaba en los negocios que creía serían beneficiosos para su propia economía y para la de sus socios. De esta forma, se había ganado el respeto de todos quienes frecuentaban el lugar, o al menos así parecía, nadie se atrevía a causarle problemas, mucho menos Eren, quien se esforzaba al máximo para ganar la simpatía de la clientela junto con su propina, con el fin de pagar sus estudios. Jean era un caso diferente; reconocía la autoridad de Pixis, pero eso no le impedía ser un rebelde, cuestionando cosas, causando alboroto o haciendo migas con varios pandilleros de la zona e involucrándose más allá de su trabajo con ellos.

A ojos de Eren, el trabajo era mejor de lo que parecía. Tanto su hermana Mikasa como Armin, un amigo de toda la vida, estaban en contra de ese trabajo, sacando a relucir todas las desventajas, por no decir los peligros que conllevaba el ambiente, pero él era terco, y donde sus cercanos veían peligro, él veía la oportunidad de salir adelante, fue esta la razón de que cuando Jean le había propuesto conseguirle un lugar ahí, él no lo había pensado dos veces. Eso era mucho mejor que trabajar a medio tiempo en un PizzaHut, o hacer de mozo en un restaurant común. Mucho más peligroso pero mejor pagado, esa era la lógica del joven Jaeger.

El trabajo de ambos, quienes en la práctica atendían casi todo el lugar ellos solos, era servir tanto a los clientes, como mediar algunas peleas que entre borrachos pudieran darse, lo que comúnmente arreglaba Jean. Parte de tu trabajo también era limpiar el local, e si era necesario, debían de servir de meseros. Era frecuente la idea de que necesitaban una tercera parte que los ayudara a servir en las mesas y a limpiar, o a comprar, o en general.

- Eren, una Gin Tonic y dos vodkas. - Había pasado ya un buen rato y el lugar se encontraba más lleno cuando Reiner, un cliente frecuente, parte del grupo del fondo que estaba desde temprano, se había acercado del otro lado del mesón para hacer el tercer pedido de la tarde.

- Andando. - Como siempre, Eren atendía con eficacia y una muy buen puesta sonrisa en los labios. Rápidamente hizo aparecer en la barra los tragos pedidos por el hombre, quien en su calidad de cliente frecuente ni se molestó en preguntar cuando salía, sólo dejó los billetes encima, dejándole la diferencia como propina.

Reiner volvió a su mesa del fondo con los tragos, dándole un vodka a Annie, una joven rubia se expresión seria, y el Gin Tonic a un hombre alto, quien si Eren no mal recordaba, su nombre era Berthold, quedándose él con el segundo vodka. El barman no conocía la clase de grupo a la que pertenecían o a qué se dedicaban, pero su presencia pasaba tan desapercibida ahí, en el fondo del bar, que a nadie parecía importarles que hicieran.

A su vez, Jean atendía a un hombre bajo de ceño fruncido. Él era uno de los clientes más antiguos del lugar, claro, él y todo su grupo, aunque no siempre venía el grupo completo. La mayoría de las veces venía sólo, o con una mujer escandalosa de acompañante aunque esta no era la ocasión. Solía pedir Whisky, y sólo por casualidad, siempre era Jean el responsable de servirle la bebida, porque justo cuando él llegaba, Eren estaba ocupado con algo más. Sólo casualidad.. A veces Eren lo miraba, y su sola presencia lo intimidaba, encontrándose afortunado de nunca haber tenido que atenderlo.

-Ugh, servir a Rivaille siempre es horrible. Nunca deja propina y tiene un carácter de los mil demonios. - Comentó en voz baja Jean a Eren, una vez que el hombre se hubo retirado de la barra para pasar a sentarse a una mesa con otro cliente, probablemente para hablar de negocios. - Nunca te atrevas a servirle en un vaso que no esté reluciente, o es capaz de rompértelo ahí mismo. - Rodó los ojos con fastidio para luego mirar aún más fastidiado a Eren. - ¿Cómo es que nunca te ha tocado servirle? Tienes una suerte de puta madre, amigo. - El castaño le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de volver a su labor limpiando vasos.

- Supongo...- Suspiró profundamente, apoyándose con aburrimiento en la barra. Tal vez por ser jueves, el lugar no tenía mucho movimiento. Eren posó la vista en Rivaille. Se habían cruzado por meses en el mismo lugar y aún así nunca habían hablado. _Una suerte de puta madre_, se repitió en la cabeza. Escuchaba tantas cosas de tantos clientes, que le era imposible acordarse de todo y de todos, pero el grupo de Rivaille era inolvidable, especialmente porque eran viejos amigos de Pixis, he ahí el motivo de que fueran también los clientes más antiguos.

Según sabía Eren, era un grupo que se caracterizaba por tener un montón de cuentas bancarias en las Islas Caimán, por mover dinero entre muchas personas, y por jalar de los hilos de muchas personas importantes. También eran conocidos por la considerable propina que dejaban, a excepción de Rivaille. A veces, según veía, también tenían mercancías que alertarían a cualquier aduana, y que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo ingresaban al país, pero él prefería mantenerse ajeno al tema.  
Por supuesto, Rivaille no era el líder del grupo, pero si era el miembro que pasaba más tiempo ahí, tal vez porque era el más solitario de todos, o porque disfrutaba beber más que los otros, eso Eren lo desconocía.  
Parte de ese grupo era también la mujer escandalosa, que respondía al nombre de Hanji, y según sabía, tenía relación con el tráfico ilegal de drogas médicas o medicinas aún no en fase de prueba. A ella sí la conocía, la había atendido varias veces cuando venía el grupo entero y necesitaban de más de un barman.

El resto del grupo, lo conformaban dos o tres hombres más, incluyendo al lider, un hombre alto, rubio y de aspecto serio, llamado Irvin Smith. Él se presentaba pocas veces, y siempre que lo hacía, era en compañía de toda la banda.

Así era como con el correr del tiempo, Eren se había acostumbrado a las personas que visitaban el lugar, especialmente a las pandillas frecuentes, a pesar de que esa noche habían más independientes, o personas a las que vagamente recordaba haber visto antes.

Entre copas, tragos y mucho alcohol terminó su turno el estudiante cerca de las tres de la mañana. Se despidió de Jean, dándole uno de esos choques de manos típicos de los amigos, antes de recoger sus cosas y largarse.

Al día siguiente, cuando hacía poco había comenzado su turno, Eren descubrió a alguien que lucía muy fuera de lugar entrando al local, pero a quien no dudó en recibir con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Vienes a ver a Jean? – Fue su saludo, dibujando una amplia sonrisa, dándole una mirada divertida a su amigo de reojo, quien servía licor a un hombre de terno y corbata,

-Y-yo sólo pasaba a saludar. - Marco ofreció una sonrisa tímida al verse descubierto, con un rubor que se esparcía por entre sus pecas en sus mejillas.

- No te preocupes. ¿Quieres algo por mientras? - Sin esperar una respuesta, ya había sacado un vaso al que pasó un paño rápidamente en lo que el otro tomaba asiento en la barra.

- ¿Una coca-cola? - Arqueó una ceja el moreno, manteniendo una sonrisa en los labios.

- Que no sepa el jefe que he servido algo sin alcohol, me mataría. - Rodó los ojos antes de reír, para dirigirse a la máquina expendedora de gaseosa.

Marco era un estudiante, que daba la casualidad era compañero de Eren en la universidad, aunque no cursaban la misma profesión, si coincidían en algunas clases, pero el no supo eso hasta que Jean le había comentado el asunto, y no fue hasta después de conocer a Marco en el bar, que habían comenzado a hablar en algunas clases. Marco Bolt tenía la piel blanca, el pelo negro y muchas, muchas pecas, además, estaba enamorado de Jean.

- ¡Hey! - Esa había sido la voz de Jean quien hasta ahora, no había notado a Marco. Eren dejó la bebida frente al amigo cliente.

- Esta va del sueldo de Jean, no la pagues. - Mencionó recibiendo un golpe sin daño alguno en la cabeza por parte del mencionado. El causante del alboroto sólo rió con jovialidad, antes de dar un sorbo a la bebida. Para él, resultaba agradable visitar el Outlaws, a pesar de la gente y que él fuera alguien completamente ajeno a ese turbio mundo, pues su único motivo de ir era ver a Jean, aunque este parecía ser el único que no se daba cuenta de ello.

-No te preocupes Jean, voy a pagarla. - Le dedicó una de esas miradas que delataban su enamoramiento adolescente hacia el castaño claro, quien por supuesto, no se daba por aludido.

- No, no, está bien, yo invito. - Eren reía mentalmente, porque veía el sonrojo en las mejillas de su compañero de trabajo. Fue entonces cuando una cuarta voz, interrumpió a los jóvenes.

- ¿Es que ninguno de ustedes mocosos va a atender? No recordaba tan mal servicio.- Eren y Jean se miraron a los ojos, el segundo suspiró y con tal de darle la oportunidad a su amigo, se acercó al dueño de tan mal carácter.

-¿Qué desea beber, señor? - Con una sonrisa nerviosa, intento poner su mejor cara. Al parecer, su buena suerte la había roto él mismo, y la intimidante mirada de un Rivaille que parecía más molesto de lo común no ayudaba.

-¿Es que eres nuevo acaso?- Rivaille miró de arriba a abajo al menor, deteniéndose un momento en sus grandes ojos verdes. No pudo evitar pensar en un gran par de esmeraldas. Entonces hizo una mueca de desagrado.- Whisky, mocoso.

-De inmediato…- Intentando retener toda su torpeza que solía salir a flote en momentos así, Eren buscó en las repisas el licor indicado con apresuramiento. Asegurándose de que el vaso estuviera limpio, colocó algunos hielos antes de servirle. - Aquí está señor. - Ofreció la mejor sonrisa que pudo dar bajo presión.

Rivaille inspeccionó el vaso tomándolo entre el índice y el pulgar. Tras unos segundos, asintió levemente y dio un sorbo. Eren se quedó esperando tanto el dinero como algún comentario, pero lo que obtuvo le sorprendió.

-¿Qué me miras tanto? ¿Esperas propina? - Alzó una ceja desafiante. Eren negó rápidamente.- Me parece. - Con la mirada en alto, Rivaille se dio vuelta para ir a sentarse con la mujer de siempre que lo esperaba en una mesa.

- Pero no ha pagado… - Eren había alzado la voz y fue lentamente reduciendo el volumen hasta que simplemente su voz fue un murmullo, porque Rivaille le estaba dando una mirada que mataría a cualquiera de ser posible. Eren frunció el ceño cuando el otro dejó de mirarle, molesto de que personas como él abusaran de su autoridad.

Mientras, en la mesa, la mujer de siempre esperaba. Hanji iba vestida casualmente, de pantalones negros y chaqueta de cuero café oscuro. Apenas su acompañante se sentó, ella comenzó a hablar.

-¿Por qué has sido tan duro con Eren? El chico es un amor. – La mujer sonrió ampliamente, indicando a penas con el mentón al chico quien continuaba en la barra con una expresión de fastidio.

-¿El de la barra? – Rivaille arqueó una ceja, frunciendo más el ceño.- Porque se me dio la gana. Además, ¿Cómo sabes que se llama Eren?

-¿Cómo que cómo se? ¿Tan viejo te estás poniendo que no te acuerdas, Levi? -

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Siempre que venimos con Irvin y los demás es él quien nos sirve. – La mujer rodó los ojos para tomar el vaso del contrario y llevárselo a los labios. Rivaille hizo una mueca de asco y se levantó para ir a buscar otro trago, detestaba compartir vaso con otros, así se transmitían los gérmenes de la saliva, y quien sabía por donde había estado la boca de la otra mujer.

-¡No te olvides de darle propina, amargado! –La mujer rió satisfecha al lograrse lo que proponía, aunque dudaba de que el otro le hiciera caso, Rivaille era sumamente terco y vivía de mal humor, como si no fuera capaz de soportar otro estado de ánimo.

En la barra, Jean continuaba limpiando vasos, a la vez que continuaba hablando con Marco, a veces reían, a veces se sonrojaban, y Eren podían oler el romance a kilómetros aunque ellos lo negaran. A eso estaba dedicado el joven Jaeger cuando la misma voz intimidante de antes se volvió a aparecer por el mismo lugar. Esta vez no puso su mejor sonrisa, si no que simplemente se acercó a él.

-¿Viene a pagar el Whisky? – Eren lo enfrentó inmediatamente, con determinación. No iba a dejar que un enano con cara de pocos amigos lo intimidara y se negara a pagarle. El hombre levantó ambas cejas, sorprendido. Nunca un niñato le había levantado la voz así.

-Dame otro whisky, mocoso. – Anunció desafiante, mirándolo directamente a los ojos verde esmeralda. Eren frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-No hasta que le pague el anterior. – Rivaille rodó los ojos con molestia. Dios, el chico sí que era persistente. ¿Por qué no podía ser como los otros, que simplemente le dejaban ser? Sacó si billetera, de la cual tomó un billete grande y lo dejó encima del mostrador.

-¿Ahora me dará mi whisky? – Levantó una ceja, en gesto de que quería su trago rápido. Eren sonrió triunfante y tomó el billete para guardarlo. Entonces no tardó el buscar la botella, y al igual que antes, servirle otro vaso.

-Aquí tiene, señor. – Ahora Eren sí sonreía, contento de que las cosas se lograran a su manera. Antes de irse, el hombre le habló.

-Quédate con el cambio. – Entonces, volvió a su mesa con la mujer que lo recibió con una gran risa. Por su lado, Eren estaba confuso.

-Jean, ¿No dijiste que Rivaille nunca dejaba propina? – Se acercó Eren con el billete en la mano. Jean lo miró, y asintió.

-Así es. – Sin esperar algo más, cogió el billete y lo miró a contra luz, para entonces comenzar a reír estruendosamente. Ante la mirada de duda de Eren, le devolvió el dinero.

-Es falso, Eren.- La mirada desencajada de Eren no tuvo precio.

* * *

Okay, este el el capítulo cero, prólogo, capítulo de prueba, como quieran llamarle.(?)  
Dependerá de como reciban este capítulo si lo sigo publicando o no, so, los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos. :


	2. Capítulo 1

Primero que nada, quisiera agradecer a todos los que leyeron, comentarios, dieron follow, o agregaron a favoritos, de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo. c:  
Segundo, quisiera disculparme por la gran cantidad de faltas de tipeo en el texto anterior, ¿Nunca les ha pasado que no ven ningún error hasta que ya está publicado?  
Como sea, disfruten.

* * *

1.-

La televisión estaba prendida cuando el joven Jaeger se estaba vistiendo. La ropa que yacía en su cama momentos atrás cuando él aún estaba en la ducha, ahora se deslizaba por su cuerpo, la camisa roja se cerraba en su pecho, los pantalones se ajustaban en sus piernas, y finalmente, el chaleco negro de barman envolvía su pecho. Eren a veces agradecía que Pixis no les hiciera vestir una de esas corbatas de moño.

El hombre del noticiario de las nueve hablaba frente al estudiante, que terminaba de ponerse el calzado. Eren estaba bien con el tiempo, los lunes, como primer día de la semana, solían ser más lentos por lo que entraba a trabajar más tarde.

_...Se cree que los responsables de tal acto delincuencial podrían ser una famosa banda de contrabandistas, conocidos como Scouting Legion, a pesar de que su paradero actual es desconocido, todas las sospechas de la policía de investigaciones apunta a ello…_

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en la pantalla, con cierta sorpresa. ¿Por qué ese nombre le sonaba familiar? Sacudió la cabeza, debían de ser algún grupo que visitaba el Outlaws, pero como siempre, por su propio bien, alejó el pensamiento de su cabeza, mantenerse al margen de los actos ilícitos que sucedían dentro del bar siempre era lo mejor. Entonces se enfocó en el billete que aún tenía en su bolsillo, el billete falso que Rivaille le había dado.

El viernes pasado, cuando el intimidante hombre se había atrevido a tomarle el pelo de esa forma, Jean le había detenido de armar un escándalo, personas de renombre como él en lugares así era mejor dejarlas ser, y Eren sabía que si alguien que vivía metiéndose en problemas como Jean, le decía eso, era porque debía ser cierto. Pero la idea de reclamarle no había abandonado su mente, pero para su sorpresa, ni sábado ni domingo supo algo de Rivaille, ni de ninguno de su grupo.

-¿Piensas irte a trabajar ya?- Una cabeza rubia se asomó por la puerta. Eren respondió con un asentimiento.- Por favor, cuídate. – Armin le dio una sonrisa amable. El rubio era un amigo de la infancia que era casi como su hermano, tanto para él como para Mikasa, su hermana mayor, por lo cual no había resultado una sorpresa que los tres terminaran compartiendo un piso de estudiantes, una vez los tres entraron a estudiar. Eren apreciaba mucho su presencia ahí, también como apreciaba su preocupación.

-Sí. No te preocupes, cualquier cosa llamaré a casa.- La verdad era que también agradecía mucho su manera de ser a con él, sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba nada su trabajo, pero aun así era comprensivo y eso lo agradecía, aunque eso no era algo que diría alguna vez en voz alta, al menos no por el momento. Mikasa, al contrario de Armin, si bien se preocupaba mucho, solía ser más fría, y más dura con él.

Sin perder más tiempo, Eren dejó su cómodo departamento para irse a un barrio que muchos consideraban peligroso a causa de las personas que lo frecuentaban, pero que para él ya era como un segundo hogar. Ingresó al Outlaws cerca la de las diez. Jean hasta el momento se estaba encargando de todo él sólo, pero no parecía manejarlo mal, después de todo, él tenía un horario casi de tiempo completo y estaba acostumbrado a ello.

La atención de Eren no pudo evitar notar, que Rivaille tampoco estaba ese día en el bar. Tampoco alguno de su grupo. No es que fuera la primera vez que sucedía, pero si era la primera vez que se sentía ansioso por esto, cosa que lo molestó, pero intentó no demostrarlo.

Marco tampoco había ido ese día, supo tras preguntar a su amigo, aunque eso era más normal. La expresión de decepción en el rostro de Jean también era normal en días así, pero omitió comentar algo al respecto.

La noche pasó tranquila, por algún motivo, no mucha gente había asistido esa noche al local. Entre ambos jóvenes adultos, limpiaban mesas, vasos, y atendían con suma serenidad. Eren no podía evitar mirar el reloj y preguntarse de tanto en tanto que sucedía, inconscientemente tocando el billete en su bolsillo.

-Debe de ser culpa del grupo del enano endemoniado.- Soltó Jean una vez no tuvieron más trabajo pendiente.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando? – El de piel morena por el sol, miró curioso a su compañero.

-Del negocio, Eren, de eso hablo. Ya sabes, cuando grupos como esos se meten en problemas, desaparecen por un tiempo, y otros se asustan y dejan de venir, porque creen que pueden meterse en problemas también.

Un click sonó en la cabeza de Eren.- Scouting Legion…- Repitió en voz baja las palabras que había escuchado anteriormente en la televisión, casi de forma inconsciente. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego para no verlo? O mejor dicho, tan desmemoriado como para no recordarlo. Scouting Legion era el nombre que recibía el grupo de Rivaille, o más bien, la organización, porque probablemente el grupo que solía ir al bar, era la punta del iceberg.

-Ajá, ellos mismos. ¿Viste las noticias? No creo que aparezcan por un tiempo por acá. Bah, para lo mucho que me gustaba atender al idiota. – La voz de Jean sonó sarcástica.

Continuaron la conversación añadiendo teorías sobre otros clientes, y sobre el contrabando que de momento era el foco de las noticias. Eren no pudo evitar notar la cantidad de veces que el teléfono de Jean recibió mensajes de texto.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Marco que venga de una buena en vez y se hablan a la cara? – Jean vio una mirada insinuadora desde el otro extremo de la barra, donde el castaño le mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Jaeger.

Terminó el lunes, pasó el martes, pasó el miércoles y pasó el jueves. Llegó el viernes. Los clientes de a poco se fueron apareciendo a lo largo de la semana, pero no había rastro de Rivaille, al menos no hasta ese día.

Rondaban las diez de la noche cuando una figura femenina atravesó la puerta, hablaba por celular a alto volumen.

-¡Vamos mujer! Te deberías unir, será muy divertido, ¿Puedes imaginar la cara de Levi? – Sin despegarse del artefacto, la mujer tomó asiento en la barra y con un gesto llamó a Eren. – Cariño, ¿Puedes servirme un ron? – Le sonrió amablemente a Eren antes de seguir su conversación. – No, no, no, sin excusas, te quiero mañana con nosotros, punto final.- Soltando una sonora carcajada cortó la llamada y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo. Para ese momento, Eren ya le había servido el trago.

-Espero que lo disfrute, señorita Hanji. – Eren trató de disimular la sorpresa que le suponía ver a Hanji, después de tantos días, pero más que nada, lo que sentía era curiosidad,_ ¿Y Rivaille?_ Se preguntaba.

-Por supuesto que sí, chico, hace días que no vengo a tomar algo y ya me moría por venir, pero el aburrido de Irvin no me dejaba venir, que podría ser peligroso, que esto, que lo otro. – Bufó con molestia y luego miró a Eren. – Te apuesto a que nos extrañaste.- La mujer le dio una mirada un tanto burlona a Eren, aunque sólo lo hacía para reírse un poco. El barman respondió con una sonrisa, asintiendo un par de veces, mientras se rascaba la mejilla._ El cliente siempre tiene la razón._

Antes de que la conversación pudiera seguir, Eren acudió a otro cliente que necesitaba con urgencia de sus servicios, un hombre triste que buscaba llenar su vacío con alcohol, y ahí estaba él para ayudarle. Eren atendió al hombre, y cuando creyó haberse desocupado, nuevamente Hanji le llamó.

-¡Pero Eren! Ven a hacerme un poco de compañía, ¿No ves que estoy solita? – Infantilmente hizo un puchero. Cuando Eren estuvo cerca, ella se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar, apoyando su mejilla en una de sus manos, mientras con la otra sostenía el vaso.

-Si usted así lo desea.- El Jaeger asintió levemente a la mujer, comenzado a secar vasos con un paño frente a ella.

-Oh, vamos, Eren, no seas tan formal conmigo, que no estoy tan vieja. Sólo dime Hanji.- Eren nuevamente asintió._ El cliente siempre tiene la razón_, repitió en sus adentros.- Oye, tú debes de saber un montón de nosotros ya que siempre tienes que escuchar las tonterías que hacemos, pero yo no sé nada de ti. Dime Eren, ¿Tienes un sueño?

Eren lo pensó. Se tomó, sin darse cuenta, un largo tiempo para pensarlo, no porque no tuviera un sueño, sino porque no sabía cómo resumir tal cantidad de ideas en pocas palabras. Deseaba viajar, deseaba conocer todo lo que el mundo tenía para ofrecerle, deseaba visitar lugares como Francia, o España, pasar un invierno en Rusia o estar un verano en Miami, quería ver y tocar animales como los pingüinos en el sur de Chile, o como los canguros en Australia, deseaba sacarse fotos con un koala, o con una boa, ansiaba tanto ver con sus propios ojos las pirámides de Egipto, las esculturas en el Louvre, era tanto lo que quería hacer afuera, afuera de su ciudad, de su país, de su pequeña burbuja que no tenía nada que ver con el mundo exterior. Eren soñaba con conocer las cosas que no conocía. Un brillo en sus ojos llamó la atención de la joven mujer.

-Yo…Me gustaría viajar, ¿Sabe? A muchas partes.- Eren sonrió ampliamente, seguro de sus palabras. Él trabajaba muy duro para conseguirlo, porque no eran las ganas las que le faltaban para moverse, era el dinero, por eso estudiaba Ingeniería Comercial, facilitaba algunos viajes pero más que nada, le facilitaba el dinero que necesitaba seguir viajando. Oh, malditos recursos que lo alejaban de sus sueños más profundos.

-¡Eso es maravilloso Eren! Yo viajo un montón y la verdad nunca me canso de hacerlo. Sabes, no es lo mismo comer pizza, que hacerlo en Italia en la torre Eiffel, no, espera, eso está en Francia, bueno, como sea. Hay tantas cosas maravillosas ahí fuera. Si quieres puedo contarte todo lo que he aprendido en mis viajes, ¿Te gustaría Eren?

Eren dudó un poco, pero entonces asintió. Sabía que iba a arrepentirse de eso, la había visto hablando por horas delante de otros, pero confiaba en que era un tema que de hecho, le gustaba. Entonces la mujer se aclaró la garganta, se puso en una posición más cómoda y empezó a hablar.

-Verás Eren, todo siempre depende del lugar al que vayas, en París puedes aprender mucho de moda, y en Italia de pizza, si alguna vez vas a Italia y hablas con los mafiosos, ellos pueden enseñarte un montón sobre esconder cuerpos, no, espera, tú no estás interesado en eso, ¿Verdad? Bueno, como sea, si vas a…- Daba la clara impresión que ella pretendía hablar por horas, y horas y horas. Eren estaba interesado en ello, por supuesto, pero eso no significaba que tuviera tanta paciencia. Intentaba escuchar y prestar atención, de verdad que lo hacía, pero otra parte de él mantenía rellenando su vaso con alcohol con la esperanza de que en algún momento, se fuese a caer dormida, decidiera irse a casa, o simplemente, lo que sucediera primero.

Jean Kirschtein era un año mayor que Eren, lo que daba un producto de veinte años. Al contrario de su compañero de trabajo, él pretendía nada más con su vida que vivir cómodamente. No estudiaba, y además de su modesto empelo en el Outlaws, no se dedicaba a nada más. Solía meterse en problemas con bastante frecuencia por su personalidad explosiva, con pandillas si estaba en la ciudad, con la gallinas si estaba en el campo, porque dios, las gallinas eran terribles cuando tenían hambre por la mañana, y él no recordaba con mucha frecuencia que las gallinas se alimentaban también. Jean venía de una familia clásica de campo, de esas que viven al sur de algunos países y se dedican al tráfico legal de kuchen alemán. Allá, en el campo también tenían algunos animales que ayudaban a la economía doméstica, pero los favoritos de Jean siempre fueron los caballos. Disfrutaba mucho de la equitación, y en algún momento de la niñez, deseó realmente ser un jinete profesional, participar en carreras, concursos de salto, y demases. Claro, ahora eso era sólo un recuerdo lejano, ahora sólo quedaba el Jean que vivía con sus tíos, se metía en problemas, y estaba enamorado de un chico con pecas, el cual no tenía ni idea de esto.

Si bien no se veían a diario, porque Marco sí estudiaba, los mensajes de texto no cesaban. Jean nunca lo cuestionaba, sólo lo dejaba ser, pero a veces no se daba cuenta de la dedicación que Marco tenía a con él, quedándose despierto por la noche tanto tiempo como Jean estuviera trabajando, para responderle los mensajes, para saber como estaba, para darle ánimo. Y esa noche, no era diferente de las otras. Cuando ningún cliente parecía requerir de sus servicios, Jean aprovechó de sacar el teléfono que vibraba insistentemente a lo largo del día, para responder el mensaje, pero no alcanzó a escribir ni una palabra, cuando fue interrumpido.

-¡Oye Jean! ¿Por qué no nos traes unas papas? – Hanji, a pesar de que hablaba con Eren, se dirigía a Jean, quien ya conociéndola, le había perdido el respeto hacía tiempo.

-Si quiera servir papas trabajaría en un McMierda, Zoe. – La mujer, media ebria ya, le dio toda la razón antes de seguir en su interminable cháchara con Eren, donde el menor era un simple y sacrificado oyente.

Jean volvió a su mensaje de texto, que fue rápidamente respondido, y así siguieron por varios minutos, ambos en cada lado de su respectiva pantalla ansioso de una nueva respuesta, por trivial que fuera el tema.

Con la paciencia que la vida le había otorgado, Eren continuaba escuchando a Hanji, reprimía un par de bostezos, y aportaba a la conversación unos cuantos "ajá", algunos asentimientos y cuando ella reía, el reía también. Pero sus ojos verdes, de pronto dejaron de fijarse en cosas banales que había en el bar, sino que mantuvieron la mirada escandalosamente neutra de unos ojos grises que iban en dirección a ellos. Tanto Hanji como Eren dejaron de hablar por la sorpresa, aunque la mayor se recuperó rápidamente de esto, pero Eren se congeló un momento. Había estado esperando desde la semana pasada que ese hombre, con temple arrogante y hostil se apareciera, porque tenía asuntos pendientes con él, incluso había pensado en olvidar el asunto, incluso se había preocupado al ver el noticiario, los problemas de las bandas, había pensado que él era un mocoso insignificante para molestar a un fugitivo de la ley por un maldito billete falso, cuando podía tener problemas mayores, pero ahí estaba él; Rivaille caminaba con paso tranquilo y fresco, aunque el ceño fruncido no se lo quitaba nadie, venía como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Rivaille! ¿Cómo es eso que has venido? Mira, estaba hablando con Eren, ¿Y sabes? Él quiere viajar, así como nosotros y le estaba contando que.- No alcanzó a terminar su frase, un gruñido la había interrumpido.

-Calla mujer, me das jaqueca.- Rivaille tomó asiento en la barra junto a ella, y miró al Jaeger a los ojos, quien recién en ese momento reaccionó.- ¿Vas a servirme o no?- Eren pestañeó un par de veces y luego frunció el ceño también. A ojos de Hanji, eso era una clara señal de amistad, oh sí.

Estampando el billete falso contra la mesa en un seco y simple movimiento, Eren guardó silencio. Rivaille alzó una ceja.-¿Qué es esto, mocoso?- El menor frunció aún más el ceño. Y más encima, Rivaille se dignaba a no recordar lo que había hecho, después de llegar tan así, tan como si nada.

-Usted me lo dio, la semana pasada, y es falso.- El más bajo fingió sorpresa, porque claro que sabía lo que era, lo había vsto venir desde el momento en que entró al bar, pero claro, no iba a admitir una jugarreta de tan poca madurez.

-Me estás confundiendo con otro.- Así de simple lo negó.-. Ahora, si quieras comportarte como un buen empleado, y no como un mocoso indisciplinado, dame un whisky.

Hanji miraba con diversión todo el asunto, aunque a sus ojos, lo que sucedía era algo muy diferente de una disputa.- Hey, hey, hey, tranquilos, chicos. Levi, no seas tan duro con el chico, que ya te he dicho, Eren es todo un amor. – Con los ojos medios cerrados, intentó acariciar maternalmente a los hombres, pero esto no resultó, ambos la apartaron, Eren con más cuidado que Levi.

-Mira, si lo que quieres es que te pague, ven después del trabajo a esta dirección. –Rivaille sacó un lápiz del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, y rayó por sobre el billete, con una caligrafía impecable una dirección, que Eren reconoció inmediatamente como un barrio adinerado.- Y ahora, tú y yo nos vamos, que ni un whisky me puedo beber tranquilo aquí.

Hanji se fue quejándose, mientras era arrastrada por un hombre bastante más bajo que ella, el mismo hombre quien le había dejado una dirección a la que ir.

* * *

Nghhh, no sé que decirles. Cualquier idea, comentario, queja, etc, son libres de dejarlo en un review.


End file.
